In the general field of industrial cooking and baking, there are numerous processes and techniques that are employed. For example, it is known to process some products using batch cooking operations in which a number of products are placed in an oven, cooked for a time, and then removed, after which a subsequent batch of products is placed in the oven for cooking and the process repeats.
It is also known in industrial food processing and cooking to process foods as they are moved along a conveyor line in a rather continuous fashion. For example, cookies are often cooked this way by placing raw cookie dough on a conveyor and conveying the cookie dough through an oven chamber at a predetermined speed to have the cookie dough resident in the oven chamber for a predetermined length of time in order to bake the cookies adequately. This results in baked cookies exiting the downstream end of the oven ready for packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,857 of Buller-Colthurst relates to a food processing chamber and technique for the processing of meat and poultry products in the processed meat trade. The '857 patent describes that a process chamber is operated in a batch mode such that a batch of products can be introduced into a zone and then simply left stationary during its processing time in that zone. Once that time is up, the batch then can be moved to the next zone and simply left to stand in the next zone and so on. The '857 patent further describes that in order to move batches or units of products through the zones, a step-wise or batch conveyor system is provided.
In the common manner of cooking chicken or other poultry in a restaurant, a rotisserie is used in which poultry are placed on skewers or spits and the spits are placed within a small oven. The individual spits are rotated about their axis and the group of spits revolve around a central axis to provide even cooking of all of the poultry in the rotisserie. Such a system is shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,915 of Lopata. Unfortunately, such a system generally fails to control the residence time of each individual poultry item. Indeed, unless all the poultry items are placed in the rotisserie at the same time and later removed all at once, some poultry items can be cooked for too long, other poultry items can be cooked just the right length of time, while still other poultry items can be cooked not long enough. This is very important inasmuch as even slight undercooking of poultry can pose a serious health risk to consumers by virtue of a failure to completely kill all bacteria that might be present on or in the poultry. Moreover, even slight overcooking of the poultry is highly undesirable as it tends to make the poultry rather tough and dry (poultry seems to be particularly sensitive to overcooking).
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains for a rotisserie for cooking food items such as poultry, which rotisserie ensures precise control over the cooking of the meat therein to ensure proper doneness of the meat. It is to the provision of such a rotisserie that the present invention is primarily directed.